The major research requirement of this project has been to design and conduct an in-depth analysis of the process(es) characterizing the relationship between black family features and the recognition and resolution of family crises. The specific objectives of this research project has been to design and conduct a study which would increase our knowledge about the processes in black family life which are relevant to mental health in black people. The overall aim of this research project has been to: (1) study the special way in which the internal features of the black family influences what is considered or defined as a family crisis, and (2) study the process by which black families internally resolve those crises and the variable relationships between features in black family life and crises resolution. The goal for the current year is to conduct an exhaustive analysis of the traditional and video data with the intent of addressing the seven specific studies associated with the project's research requirement.